ghostguildfandomcom-20200215-history
Nikolai
Nikolai is a 14 year old dark elf Cleric. He was abandoned at birth and raised in a goblin village in the Gobath Expanse. His foster brother is Crax Background Nikolai's mother was a high standing member in Drow society. Fearing the birth of a male child that exhibited potential for holy magic could damage her position in Drow high-society she wrapped the baby in her cloak, and abandoned the infant child in the woods. The trickster god, The Rogue, noticed the child alone in the woods, placing his hand on the baby and bestowing him his divine blessing. Then, in jest as much as insult to the god, mimicking The Commander, The Rogue created a giant pillar of fire near the baby which alerted a nearby Goblin village. The Goblins investigated and found the baby next to a smoldering crest of The Commander burned into the ground beside him. The goblins took this event as part of an old cryptic prophecy that had been handed down in their village for generations and that it was a blessing from their patron god, The Commander, and took the baby back to the village. They quickly discovered the child's natural attunement to holy magic and he was taken in by the village Brood-Father, Biggus Dickus to be raised as a member of his family, and trained in medicine and basic education by Rylis. As Nikolai grew up, the Goblins prized his natural gifts of healing as one of their villages most valuable resources, bestowing upon him a life of ease and leisure. Goblins do not possess the talent for healing magic, and having a healer in their village not only enriched the life of their villagers, but bolstered the economy of the village, as neighboring tribes and villages would journey to be healed by Nikolai in exchange for money, goods and services. Personality Everything in life came effortlessly to Nikolai, including his holy magics. He never met someone that did not revere him and treat him as royalty and was always handed everything he desired on a silver platter, except for his foster brother Crax, who always seemed to have a tone of sarcasm or scorn in his voice when around Nikolai. As such he has never known what it is to work for anything, or to struggle or hardship and has caused him to be quite lazy and to have a fairly over inflated opinion of himself. His favorite past time is napping, and even when he isnt napping he looks like he could fall asleep at any moment. Nikolai has never had much curiosity about life beyond the Goblin village which he grew up and prefers the easy routine of his life. He is aware of himself not being a Goblin and that he is different, but he has been told so many times growing up that he is a Blessing from The Commander, that is what he believes and his physical differences have never been an issue with him or with any goblins Category:Player Character Category:Drow Category:Cosmic Gods